


汗颜

by Funchii



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funchii/pseuds/Funchii





	汗颜

阅读须知：教您一个分清现实和虚幻的方法  
“/”便是幻想，“-”便是现实。  
那么开始吧，不要迷路。

/  
“这里，你不觉得光圈需要再放大一点吗？”

脑袋凑过来贴着脸颊，男人扶上他的手，交叠着覆在镜头上，细小的角度调整着光圈的位置。

是令人口干舌燥的暧昧距离，金泰亨的注意力早就从那只手覆上来的一瞬间就全都散掉了，转而专注于那人靠近的呼吸，感受贴上后背的胸膛带着不寻常的热度。

这是微微偏头就能吻到那片薄唇的角度。

他挪开碍事的镜头，挑眉对着那人莞尔一笑，眼里全是不可言说的渴望和邀请。

于是下一秒，那人就伸手扣住了他的后脑勺，耍着坏心思磨蹭他的鼻尖，温热的鼻息不断扑在他脸上。  
身上散发出令人心安的香气，一张出众的脸在自己颈间来回嗅着，时不时齿间用点力，扯拽脖子上富有韧性的肌肉。

那人若及若离地吻过他的眼下，嘴角。每当要贴上他的唇之前又停下，低垂又抬起的眼眸里尽是玩味挑逗充满兴致的浓情。

不过再勾人的把戏，终究是敌不过金泰亨一声假装埋怨的轻哼。

俨然缠绵，不可开交。

那人轻手轻脚地把自己一把捞起，迈着长腿走到卧室，弯腰把他放倒在柔软的床榻。勾起的唇吻过嘴角，眸子深邃的像是要把他一蝉一翼撕开尽数吞进肚里。

额前泛起细密的汗，本来就湿润温热的空气里更是添增了耸动难耐的情欲。

滚烫的掌心抚过干燥裸露的肌肤，偶尔故意经过一两个敏感点，惹得他紧闭着眼，后仰着纤长的脖子，露出那张扬生性的青色筋脉。嘴里吐出来一声声难以抑制的长吁短叹。

那人一抬眼就看到了他微张的嘴里隐隐躁动的缨红的舌，目光一滞便将自己的唇送到他面前，眼神侵略性地描绘勾勒着他的眉眼鼻梁和唇线，身下还不断紧贴着磨蹭他们逐渐高涨的欲望。

是明目张胆的勾引。

张合的牙齿，微露出舌，他一遍遍舔过那洁白的牙床，看那人缓慢的眨着眼睛，烧的发干的喉咙做着吞咽的动作，性感的喉结上下滑动。

在耳廓舔舐搅动的舌，被放大了无数倍的水声和低声情话一字不落地传进大脑，羞红了金泰亨的脸颊。视线迷离游走在混杂交融的汗液，剧烈呼吸上下起伏的粉色胸膛，疏离又交相纠缠的四肢。

破碎又粘连的声音和字节，颤抖的尾音演奏着专属于他独一无二的动听曲目。

他一点一点被占据，一点一点被吞噬，淹没在那夏日中高潮一波一波涌来的无边大海里。

/  
“你今天是不是又有拍片的行程啊？”

躺在枕侧的人轻轻翻动身子，尽管带起的幅度很小，金泰亨也还是察觉了。

他揉揉自己还没完全睁开的眼睛，早起的低沉嗓音充满磁性。瞥了眼站在窗前上身裸露的男人，晨光就那样洒在那人身上，勾勒着紧致饱满的身材，温柔又闪耀。

那人低笑着走过来，轻轻捋开他睡乱的头发，在额前印下一个即触即离的早安吻。

金泰亨和田柾国是谈了几年的情侣，他们在大学的时候就认识了彼此，因为兴趣爱好一致，两人先是被对方的才华所吸引，接着，便陷入爱情无法自拔。

寥寥数语的文字交流，到第一次相约着见面。

好像早就知道了对方在自己眼里是一个什么样的存在，仿佛是刚认识便熟识起来的好朋友。无话不说，亲密无间，有着无需花费时间就能轻易培养的默契。

两个人都不是自来熟的类型，但待在一起总有说不完的话。看着对方的眉眼间尽是难言的爱恋和沉醉，这或是兴趣相投使然，又或是什么别的原因。

从相遇，相识，相知，到对上就挪不开的眼神，再到无法相离持续缠绕的指尖，圈绕上微卷的发尾，再到后来的相爱。

靠着只言片语就开启的爱情，好像一切都水到渠成。

“嗯，和我一起去？"

边收拾着设备还边抽出精力来和他打趣，炽烈的夏日在田柾国身上留下晒痕，手臂上遮不住的分界线，勾勒着恰到好处的肌肉线条。

金泰亨卷起他的袖口，翻折几次扣在肩头，凝视了数秒，便低着头张嘴咬了上去。不足为道的痛感，齿印牵连出银丝，弯翘了那人看着他的眼尾。

“才不要。”

他和往常一样独自留在家里，打理着他们生活着的小屋。

其实一般家里都是由田柾国来打理的，比起整整齐齐的他更喜欢有生活气息一点的。说实在的他可以接受不那么整齐，但是一定要乱中有序。

这样他可以记得每一件小东西摆放的位置，知道每一个抽屉里分装的物品类别。

他最喜欢做的事情就是在那人弯着腰摆弄吸尘器的时候，在耳朵过滤不了噪音的情况下跳上那人的背，双腿紧紧环住腰，张着嘴很大声地在他耳边说些幼稚可爱的“坏话”。手臂圈住那人的脖子，下巴搁在肩膀上，嘴巴一直叭叭地念叨个不停。

一字一句传到耳朵里其实都听得足够清晰，只是田柾国愿意装聋作哑配合他玩闹演戏。

半眯着眼睛，高高挑起一边的眉毛，脸颊挤出可爱的弧度，还要装作不知晓的样子问一句，

“你刚才说什么了？再说一遍？"  
“田柾国是大傻子。”  
“啊？在说我爱你啊？"  
“我......”

自言自语再故作深情回上一句，“我也爱你。"

表情浮夸自导自演的一场戏，田柾国总是喜欢这样突然向他吐露心声。没有征兆没有预警的，无非就是变着法子想让他知道，自己正在被深深爱着。

看着自己的那双眼睛里，有大海的深情，让他无可救药地沉溺。

这种感觉很奇妙，像是在心底埋下被宠爱的种子，那人不分昼夜地贴心照顾，把它们养在泡了蜜的糖罐子里。一呼一吸之间全是甜腻的味道。

他会红着耳朵和脸，悻悻地跳下他的背，一溜烟地跑走。像只受惊了的无措小兽，夹着尾巴落荒而逃，却又消失在客厅里走廊的尽头，探出脑袋伸手抛出一个飞吻。

-  
窗外的雨正淅淅沥沥地落着，敲打在房檐街道，云层间偶尔透出一点光线，映照在那靠窗的帘子上，给地上摆放的仙人掌，投下一块小小的影子。

金泰亨斜躺在沙发上，日落时睁眼。茶几上还摆了一罐从冰箱里拿出来还没喝，结着水珠的罐装可乐。

垫在底部的纸巾早已经浸湿了一片。

/  
这个世界每日运作的定理，便是意外持续降临，人们却在装作无济于事。

堵在心头没开口的哽咽，大脑当机一般的空白，金泰亨眼眶里甚至没有泛出泪光。

“喂，请问您还在听吗？”

挂断电话之后陷入无声的寂静，时钟滴答走过的每一声都深刻地锤进大脑里。难以形容的钝痛，把心脏搅得阵阵生疼。厚重的血管被挑开，被切断，双目被模糊又刺目的猩红遮挡住了视线。

田柾国出车祸了。

他本来要自己跟着他一起去的，当时他在作什么妖？是不是自己和他一起去了就不会发生这样的事情，或者说结果会不会变得可控又或是好一点？

金泰亨陷入无尽的挣扎与自责。

翻倒的摩托，还有轿车冲破的围栏，金泰亨光从听筒里听见那冷漠的陌生声音诉说着那些现场，脑子里就满是血糊的画面了。

他不敢在脑内那块白色幕布上描绘那些可怖的画面，可是那些画面还是不断不断地浮现在他的眼前，红色的血迹一点一滴地溅在白底上，染红了一大片。宛若他亲眼目睹一般真实可信。

破碎的镜头，被撕扯成几瓣的反光板，还有倒在血泊里那个不省人事的男人。额前沾满鲜血，深色的红浸湿他最爱抚摸的后脑勺，磕在滚烫的地上。

胸膛微弱的起伏幅度展示着他微乎其微的呼吸。

天际的白光晕开海平面的粉红和淡蓝色的云团，被太阳烤焦的漆黑沥青马路上，画着分隔非机动车和机动车道的双黄线。

-  
猛地一个喷嚏，脑子有几秒钟的空白，鼻头泛酸，抽出来又揉皱的面巾纸让金泰亨变得有些清醒。

没开灯的房间，听得见空调内制冷机旋转的声音。

隔近了听像是远海汽船沉入水里的轰鸣，离远了听又只像是窗外落了一场不大不小的阵雨。

静不下的心脏，一下一下地跳动。

灰暗灯光下的那面墙，贴满了重叠相交的，各种格式，各种材质，各个角度，各个地点的照片。照片的主角都是关于那一个人，密密麻麻倒也没丢了那份埋在猎奇诡异间的条理和秩序。

被框架眼镜遮住一半的脸，电脑屏幕映照出来的微弱的荧光，在镜片上透出光点，随着那人眼睛扫视的动作上下左右地偏移。

屏幕上正放映着的，是如今当红独立摄影师的作品展发布会。直播，人群熙攘，闪光灯连绵不绝的会场，镜头全都正对着此时此刻那讲台上唯一站着的一个人。

没穿笔挺的西装，也没系上搭配好的领结。头发甚至都没有怎么打理，额前的碎发抚过那人清淡的眼皮，遮掩了一半视线。边侧还带点卷翘，在后颈弯出细小的弧度，回扣住耳廓。

纤长有力的手指，话筒拿到嘴边时习惯性的吸气，微启的唇里吐出几个缓慢的字节。喧闹没有了，只剩下无尽摁压的快门声。

“大家好，我是GCF工作室的创始人，田柾国。”

些微压低了声线的声音通过耳机，夹带着电磁介质传到屏幕前的金泰亨耳朵里，扰得他浑身酥酥麻麻的。

那人亲昵的朝着他皱了皱眉，眯着眼，嘴唇勾起。盯着屏幕的眼睛目不转睛，热忱的爱意满溢在微凉的空气里，身体漫出不受控的荷尔蒙气息，周遭逐渐升了温。

他伸出一只手拢住自己下半张脸，嘴贴着缓慢近掌心，舌头舔舐反复润着唇，沉醉于屏幕里那双海洋般温柔深邃的双眸，良久凑近电脑画面低声细语。

是一句用气声道出口的自白。

“我当然知道你是谁，我的爱人。”

-  
田柾国其实不太喜欢这样的场合。

这种在光下过曝的感觉，让他很不好受。

自己每一个动作，每一次眨眼都逃不过那些失去美感的光学仪器。他是喜爱宝贝和欣赏那些精致美丽的镜头的，只是不太希望它们被拿来这样光明正大的捕捉和禁锢自己。

就像是一身的凉薄和骄傲都被溺毙在氧气稀少的水中，裸露的皮肤在这些闪光灯下，无尽的快门声跳进耳朵里，令人生厌的噪音，生了不明显的焦虑和莫名其妙的羞耻感，让他微微泛了汗。

细细薄薄的一层蒙在脸上，恰巧成了一层情绪不会被发现的保护衣。

/  
田柾国知道在这个世界的某个角落，他的金泰亨在看着他。光是想到这一点，他就放好看了脸上的表情。一颦一簇管理地天衣无缝，想向那个人展现他完美的一举一动。

金泰亨也是不喜欢这种场合的，他知道，所以他没强求他来。他们彼此熟知对方身上的每一个习惯，想要照顾到对方表露出来的每一个情绪，不想错过对方脸上的每一个表情。

这都是恋人应该做的事情。没有人因此而产生什么疑问。

田柾国会在发布会结束之后，推开涌上来的人群，走进提前打好招呼的安全出口。带着欣喜和雀跃的步子叩在白色的地板上发出轻响，接触十几秒太阳又重新坐进空气停滞沉闷的车里。

输入密码在打开房门的一瞬间会接收到来自那个人的殷切的吻，还有一双弯着好看的眼睛，和嘴唇贴在耳边的一句“恭喜你。"

是重新找回畅快呼吸的感觉，那才是他想要的温暖祝福，而不是那些泛着冷光直怼着他的话筒和镜头。

接过杯身还透着水汽的玻璃，里面漂浮的冰块互相碰撞在一起，发出令人心情愉悦的声音。会在舌尖炸裂开泡沫的苏打水，仰头就灌进整具身体的凉爽，疏解了他头顶着烈日奔波的劳碌和疲惫。

金泰亨是一座专属于他的冰岛。

他会准备好从冰箱里提前拿出来的酸奶，一人一杯。两个肩膀相靠在放着冷气的房间床头，看着白墙上放下的幕布，放映一部经典的爱情电影。

是与时代疏离的色彩和氛围，踩着回忆的吉他弹奏的旋律从音响里传出来，在空气里回荡好几个来回，再传到耳朵里时，就多了几分难以言喻的心动。

带着酸和甜，暧昧和爱恋是舌头舔舐过嘴角的奶渍。

-  
从默默无闻只是单纯喜爱拍摄的大学时代开始，田柾国的生活简单又快乐。

无需接受过多的关注，少有志同道合的朋友能聚在一起拍些符合各自审美的作品，无论是照片或者是影片，从自己手里拿出来的时候总是会抱有一种难以言喻的，欣喜的心情。

在完全属于自己的圈子里，和少数人分享一些自己珍贵的秘密。

然而上传也是关系很好的朋友帮着上传的，放在一个新建的冷门网站，干干净净地躺着一堆自己设计好的作品，一点点去填充他那颗无需什么赞扬和关注就能满足的心。

从朋友那儿得知有几个固定的互动的粉丝之后，田柾国便自己接手了那个账号。其中有一个人的头像和名字很是吸引他。是一张冒着汗的有些熟悉但又陌生的黑白侧脸，vante，看起来很有个性罕见的名字。

签名是，“疯狂坠入了爱河。"

点进去一看，和热烈的签名不同，那人的作品看上去倒是有些冷淡，不怎么称得上是疯狂。

几乎都是人体的局部摄影，皮肤的色彩和纹理都处理成了类似高饱和油画的质感，很像是放大了很多倍油画的照片。

拍摄的风格很是戳中了他的审美点。

冷淡，华丽，普通又缱绻。不得不让人去想，拍出这样照片的人，究竟是个什么样子，而这样子与外在表面没有什么明显的关系，令他产生好奇和感兴趣的是那个人的性格亦或是心理。

好奇，随着不断发布的照片和动态，一点点累积，像是在海岸边小孩把手窝起来，捧起两个手掌的细沙，沙透过那道没紧合的缝隙洒出来，在咸涩的海风里飘的扬扬洒洒，落了一地。

/  
“看了照片的定位，请问你是这个学校的学生吗？”

他还是没忍住就点开了那人的头像，发出了小窗。敲完一句话就把手机放进了裤袋，手指搁着那层衣料不断搓捻着，也不知道在紧张什么，或是在期待什么。

这个天气还是很热。

夜晚的风吹在脸上也能泛起一层细薄的汗，哪怕是饭后洗过澡，入睡前还是得进一次浴室。半湿不干的衣服贴着前胸后背，他站在晕染着橘光的路灯下，看着一堆乱撞的飞虫发呆。

隔了一会儿，从指尖开始感受到的振动让他飞速的掏出了手机，全然没了方才的淡定。

“是的。你也是吗？如果是的话有时间见个面吧。”

是那张侧脸传过来的消息。田柾国看着头像都想伸手往那人脸上去抹一把，手心带着温度沾上黏腻的汗液，会是种什么样的感觉。

掌心贴上脸颊，短暂的触摸就分离，会不会有视线的交集，看向对方的眼睛里会不会有其他的情绪。不过大脑还在犹豫中他的手就已经先于一步，做好了他想做的决定。

“或许现在，可以吗？"

回过神来的时候消息已经发送出去了，他大概愣了六七秒，想撤回却发现消息已经变成已读了。还在惶恐懊恼之中，听见一声清脆的提示音之后又觉清醒。

“那在宿舍楼下右边的第三盏路灯。等会儿见。"

就在不远处。他停顿着又走一步，再停顿。

几米的距离被他走了一分钟，好像奔赴的时间拉长，等待的时间就会缩短，在那人还没来的时间里，失落的心情会少一点，期待的心情会多一点。

不断挪动的脚尖向晚间经过的路人展示着他的欣喜和雀跃。那人寻着那盏路灯找来了，穿着露趾的拖鞋，及膝的短裤，上身却着了一件袖口盖过手腕的衬衫。

从脖子开始流畅的线条就一直延伸到脚跟，肩头软润，上臂饱满，灯下透出来若隐若现的腰线，再往下露出好看的小腿。只是撇一眼的空当，田柾国却把那人首尾连着趾头都看了个遍。

那个人的头像，真的就是本人。

刚看到这个头像之所以会感到熟悉又陌生，可能就是在这个硕大的校园里，他们其实早就有了互相没能察觉到的偶然的擦身而过。

他微长的头发湿润地贴合在脸侧，因为有些着急着赶到所以迎风吹乱了头发。发尾在空中卷翘，偶尔随风颤动。没有完全平复下来的呼吸，微微起伏的胸膛都被田柾国看在眼里。

他走上前生涩又尴尬的打了招呼，两人有几句没几句地给对方抛着砖搭着话，走在学校的小道上，听还在躁动的热风和打架的野猫发出嘶声。

一盏灯隔着几米的距离又有另一盏，地面上重叠相交的光点，远处山上湿热飘荡的云气。都太不真实了。

田柾国不知道自己正走在一条什么样的道路上，前路好像没有尽头，而且也好像回不了头。

之后他们有了第二次见面。

在校外的人气咖啡厅，一个特别适合约会的地方。不知道金泰亨是出自什么心理，给他发了消息说要在那里，度过一个做完专业项目之后的悠闲下午。

能聊的话题实在是太多了。光是用的什么设备，各自风格的后期，这几个话题他们就能唠上一整个礼拜，不带任何停顿的。这种情况不会出现在和其他人的对话之间，是无需花费什么心思就很流畅自然的交心。

双手不停笔划着，闪着星耀的双目和因为情绪高涨而扬起的眉毛在对面坐着的那人眼底跳跃，染上了自己独有的色彩。

金泰亨停顿在器材和他双手上交换的视线，直白又热烈。

到底是什么吸引着那双眸子为自己的存在附上了不一样的意义。田柾国想知道。

circle，现在咖啡厅里响起的歌。

“我很喜欢这首歌来着。"田柾国说。他抬眼对上那人的视线，也不怎么眨眼，话也没了下文。

交汇的视线时而重叠，时而分开，在这个并不是很大的空间里游走。经过翻页的书本，拉花的拿铁，那人摸着镜头的手指，再掉进那双深邃浓情的眼睛里。

他知道金泰亨一定也在细细听着他喜欢的那首歌，他也会去试着理解那歌词里传达的文字和遐想中图像的秘密。

一首歌不长也不短，静止又流动的音符，脑子里开出跳跃的荆棘和鲜花，缠绕，缠绕在一起。金泰亨手里执着一把锋利的剑，被磨出茧的虎口握在剑柄，挥臂之间，残破的植物便落了地，被堵塞的前路也有了出口。

视线再相对的时候，他便站在了他的面前。

第二次相约之后便是第三次。

就在夜晚的学校里。茶余饭饱之后在校园里并着肩散步。

明明已经见了两次，两人却还未曾知晓对方的姓名。可能是察觉到了这一点，身边的那人说着话，说着说着开始自我介绍。

“我叫金泰亨。"他说。

之后他没有再说话，只能听到拖鞋摩擦着地面又抬起击打脚跟的声音。

他伸出手挽住田柾国的胳膊，向下滑动攀住他的掌心，扣上他手指间的间隙。是一个没有理由的十指相交缠，是燥热的夏夜里猛地有点发烫的情绪。

是一瞬间的愣神，却又情不自禁回握住那只手，“我叫田柾国。"他也告诉那人自己的名字。

没有行人来回停驻的视线，没有无法开口诉说的秘密，他们沐浴在月光里无言地昭示，好像都迎来了第一次不善言辞的爱情。

他们在隐秘无光的角落里炽热焦灼地交换呼吸，彼此渴求索取。他的手抚上那人的脸畔，掌心蹭过发热的脸颊，比第一次见面时想象地更软。

莫名其妙一般的惊喜，唐突的像是圣诞节里没有期待，却出现在床头红绿相间的袜子包裹着礼物。

-  
金泰亨喜欢扛着相机走过那些偏僻少人的小巷。

长满苔藓的褪色青墙，凹凸不平的奇怪纹路。他时常伸手抚上去，走动时掌心划过那些高低起伏的青石。低头呢喃着一些什么，嘴角荡起意味不明的微笑。

没能遮蔽住艳阳的街道，发丝都镀上了耀眼的金色，炽热的温度不断上升，蒸发了空气里弥留的水汽。呼吸变得黏浊，像是离水的鱼被糊住了口鳃。

绕过那条暴露在阳光底下的长而窄的巷子，便是别有一番洞天。

/  
因为缺少水分而变得卷曲的落尘树叶，为他建起了一座稍微阴凉一点的阔叶城堡。街边住着普通的人家和小贩，他和田柾国曾经常光顾那些简陋的小吃店，坐下吃着喝着，聊聊天就是一下午。

他记得那人随意张着腿的坐姿，堆在劲瘦腰间累积的衣服褶皱，还有领口锁骨之下一大片湿润的汗渍。

那只手摇晃着衣摆下摆，企图往心脏的所在抽送上一点不那么炽热的风，浑身渴求凉意。

察觉到了自己没有控制的直白眼神，田柾国便会故意假装没看见，手里衣摆扬起的幅度却是变大了些。他知道自己这么做那衣物下燥热的皮肤便会映入旁人的眼帘。

张扬的坏笑，毫不掩饰的调情。

他会把易拉罐上的拉环拽下来，牵过金泰亨的手，虔诚的扣上无名指。那银色的金属在树叶透下的斑驳里泛着光，化开了难耐高温带来的心底的躁意。

-  
一辆疾行的摩托车，与一辆轿车擦身而过。漂浮的后轮在沥青马路上打滑，摩托翻了，车轮摩擦地面的痕迹在刺耳的噪音中被拉甩出好远。

连着翻滚磕碰了几个圈，后脑勺重重敲在地上，金泰亨觉得自己脑子有些混沌。

他想起家里养的观赏性的金鱼，放在透明的鱼缸里，一个不注意就随手打翻了，尖锐的碎片砸了一地，带着被割伤手的隐患，和同样脆弱渺小的金鱼一般，张口无言。

那天太阳太大了。无法聚焦的双目就被那刺眼的白光扎得只生疼，里的世界又模糊又清晰。后背贴在发烫的地上，远处还有那轿车司机吼叫着传来的大声咒骂。

单薄的衣物被撕裂开，破裂的伤口往外渗出着血，太阳穴一下一下跳脱地清晰。

金泰亨不着边际的幻想世界好像终于破了口。

不相交叠的双黄线划分的车道，就像他和田柾国的人生。本就没有，也不应该产生交集，可是偏偏想要建立联系，于是越了界，违了规，闯了祸。

猛的把那张笼罩在他世界里用来躲避骄阳暴雨的黑伞挡开，他变得羞耻尴尬，无处遁形。

夏季暴雨冲刷过后重新变得透亮澄澈的天际，雷雨轰鸣过后的宁静，伤口拖沓着流出的少量血迹，只听得到他躺在地上剧烈的呼吸声。

出车祸的是金泰亨，不是田柾国。从来不是。

从那个账号开始发布动态的那天起，金泰亨就以vante这个名字躺在了田柾国的粉丝列表里。改了签名，从此坠入爱河，的确是很疯狂。

从起初在一个两个粉丝之间还算显眼的他，渐渐地就被埋没在那滑动好几下手指都不能找到他的人海里。

心底流露出来的情绪，很快就不受他自己控制了。于是想要想方设法的靠近。

墙上布满的所谓精心装饰的他眼里以为的“合照”，也不过是他跟着那人走过每一条街角小巷，偷偷拍下的独人独景。

一个人坐着的长椅，脚边放着一个相机包。一个人喝过的水，身边只有无言的大树。一个人架着三脚架在夕阳里的剪影。金泰亨就像个影子，他见了光就只能跟在那人身后，寸步不离。

可是那人却察觉不了他的存在。  
他是不明显的是隐秘的，是不可告人的。

他把这些画面放大再放大，好像他们之间的距离缩短再缩短。这样就可以自欺欺人的告诉自己，这些照片就似乎都是他光明正大的怼在那人脸上拍的。

而之所以允许他这么做，只是因为田柾国很爱他。

聚焦离得近了只会看不清你想看清的东西，镜头会不停在抖动中放大缩小，提醒你再拉远一点再拉远一点，保持的适当的距离，那样才能拍得清楚。

出街，约会，交往，甜蜜。全是他脑子里虚妄的幻想，羞耻难堪，不切实际的可怜。

而躲在那幻想欲望被单之下的，是金泰亨裸露蜷缩的身体和手握白浊的孤独灵魂。

闭着眼的破碎呻吟，房间安静得只能听到他自己的声音。蒙着被子，连鼻尖都冒汗，他弓起身子企图探索独自一人沉溺的快感和情欲。

没有温柔的情人，没有烫耳的情话，没有进攻和承受，没有渴求与索取。

事后站在一目了然的全身镜前，没有羞人的缨红吻痕，他的身子从头到脚干净白皙。

那只不过是他在夏日黄昏睁眼前脑子里闪过的美好的梦境，梦醒了，只剩一罐还没开封的可乐。

被热气胀地满溢出来的碳酸液体，从他指缝里不断流出，狼狈又黏腻。

含在口里觉得甜，流到地上了只觉得脏。

-  
“坏了多久了啊老师，这个灯很早就反馈你了要去修要去修。"

一群男生围在楼底的值班室门口，难得众口一心在叽叽喳喳。宿舍楼下，从右边数的第三盏灯。刚春末夏初那会儿就已经坏掉了，是被足球社的成员玩球踢碎的。

很响亮的一声，灯罩在夜里碎了一地。在月光温柔的映照之下还有点怜惜残破泛白的美感。

被惊吓到的学生们还不顾形象的探出脑袋看热闹，但是不久之后那些残迹就被收拾一并扔在了垃圾箱里。

原本在夜里发着光的指引，现在同一些没有任何意义的污秽之物呆在一起。这到底是命运作祟还是命中注定。

没有人知道答案。

路灯破碎的那一幕，田柾国当时就站在窗口，拿着相机拍下来了的。一声快门在没有那么喧闹的夜晚里响起，没有什么人会注意到。

脑子里偶然晃过那人冒着细汗的侧脸，在夏夜里猛地生根发芽的热烈情愫，那就是他隐秘幻想的开关，轻叩一声，合上镜头盖，一段故事由他自己来书写。

和他拍摄的别的照片不一样，那张照片就一直躺在他的储存卡里，他没有上传。而是有意的留在了自己身边，也没想让别人知道。一张照片引发的爱情故事，他无需向任何人诉说。

他从来没有给那个人发过消息，没有相约着在那盏根本不存在的路灯下见面。没有几条简讯就成功的相遇，没有生涩的自我介绍，没有十指相扣的牵手，没有忘情纠缠的拥吻。

他只是独自一人走着，低着头，额前的长发遮挡着视线，耳边错开的脚步声不过是臆想成了两个人的。

停留在记忆里的一首美好的歌，在脑海里圈圈绕绕谱写着他一人的幻想。他把那人拉进来，假想他同自己一块欢愉。

坐在咖啡厅的角落，独自面对着一杯拿铁。桌上摆放着为那个人带来的设备，整齐的排列开来。

杯子旁边摆设在铺布上的小圆勺，凹陷的曲面里展现着扭曲和被拉长旋转的画面，在灯下透着亮光，看不清晰。

紧张的手指弯曲着放在膝盖上，时不时抠撵那偏硬牛仔布料绷出的褶皱。肩膀都无意识地抬高了，也许是想在那人展现自己挺拔干练的一面。

田柾国的眼睛望着装潢精致的墙体，对面空无一人，他却笑得一脸明朗。

就凭借着这单纯又贫瘠的想象力，那份夜里难以忘怀的热度与纯情持续了好一阵子。

公开作品展览会下发光发热的闪光灯，就像那人一直吸引着自己的视线一般，不断出现在眼侧，或是左边又或是右边。他在无需有的注视里自我满足着，不知疲惫的想要去追寻那人的目光。

在这场追逐中，他不过是想要一个真情实感的对视。

“要修灯你们自己倒是当初别踢坏啊。”

奈何这机会就不曾存在。他费尽心思巧妙编织的梦网，就这么干脆的在三言两语之下败露的彻底。就像被水浇灭的烈火，离余热都散去得快。

窗外不停歇的蝉鸣，一阵一阵撬开他的大脑，又蛮横又生硬地占据夺取他渺小脆弱的幻想。

当世事都提醒田柾国让他头脑放清醒，他不情不愿地从幻想中醒来又自知痛苦不堪，但承受打击的同时却又觉得很幸福，因为好像不从那段幻境中走出也没有关系。

于是陷入自我矛盾之中，可这隐秘的爱恋不是坚持不了多长时间的一时兴起，也不是什么丢不掉的回忆在指引着作祟。

是堕落，不愿醒。是迷醉，不相离。

床头摆放着喝完的酒瓶，插满了他想象中那人给他摘的鲜花。在月光里泛出淡淡的蓝紫色，是他最喜欢的那种紫色，仿佛微醺中不小心失足跌落游走在迷离的水中。

入睡前随意地抬手熄灯，也失去了以往告别厚重的仪式感，熄灭了他这个夏天一直以来忘却自我沉醉的美梦。天际破晓时分，冷热交界结生的白露，存活的又短暂又罕见。

他只是给自己设下了一个无意的圈套，陷入沉溺了一个温柔的夏日窘境。

-  
他们之间的故事是被漫画虚线框住的内容，被铺上四散的网点，在周围渐渐碎裂。一切的一切都是幻想，是没说出口却以为传达成真的自白。

无耻，紧张，羞涩，爬上脸颊成了汗颜。

在湿润水汽氤氲的夜里，去燃烧他这摇曳泛香的烛火，挽救其实并不属于他的片刻甜蜜。在这永恒的幻境与现实间作茧自缚，或许他会完美的脱身，又或许他会沉溺其中。

可这便是他的生命，直至不朽。

他说，“期待出现你更爱我的奇迹。”

他们一直以为自己被爱着。

-  
可田柾国和金泰亨从来就没在一起。

金泰亨和田柾国是两名被爱妄想症患者。

-end-


End file.
